


Céilí

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, First Dance, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hogwarts, M/M, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Dean enters the dorm room and sees Seamus like he's never seen him before.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Céilí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).



> Thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790) for being my beta. 
> 
> [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil), I hope you enjoy your little gift.

Dean went up the stairs to their room in Gryffindor tower. He just wanted to grab some books before heading down to the library. There was this infinitely long DADA essay waiting for him.

He stopped in front of the door and frowned when he heard music coming from the room. Dean opened the door and what the fuck?

All the beds had magically moved to either side, creating a path between the window and the opposite wall. But that was not why he stood there, in the doorframe, his mouth hanging open. 

He had a side view of Seamus and he wore the tightest pair of black sports trousers he had ever seen. If Dean had ever wondered or fantasised about anything concerning Seamus' lower regions, well...everything was now right in front of him. 

_When did his butt became so…well…firm? Dean thought to himself._

The curve of his firm arse was so perfectly displayed that it was hard not to imagine what it would be like to… He closed his eyes, shook his head, trying to shake the mental images out of it and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

When he opened his eyes again, they landed on his black shirt before gliding upwards to his face. Seamus' cheeks were hot, his hair wet with sweat, sticking to his forehead. Dean's eyes followed the trail of a drop of sweat running down from his temples to his cheek before Seamus wiped it away.

The dreams — that he'd never admit to have, thank you very much — were coming up short compared to the real thing. 

He watched Seamus stopping in front of the wall and turning around to cross his feet — the right foot in front of the left. The right foot pointed forward, touching the floor before sliding back to his left. At the same time, he raised himself upwards to stand on tiptoes. 

Dean moved almost silently forward and closed the door quietly behind him, his eyes remaining on Seamus. He didn't want to miss a second of whatever this was. 

Seamus hopped on the spot, raising his right foot to his left knee, moving the right foot forward, placing it on the ground and shifted his weight back and forth between his legs. Another hop brought his left leg to up, his foot against the buttcheek before placing it in front of him, repeating the same movements as before. 

Just then did Dean register that Seamus mumbled "Hop, one, two, three" in sync with his movements. 

He danced to the window, then he danced backwards, muttering “Hop, back, two, three.” 

With a dry mouth, Dean followed the continuous movements of the muscular legs, having by now, given up on being subtle. 

Then Seamus turned to face him and started dancing sideways in different steps than before. Dean's face lit up when Seamus smiled at him, though continuing to dance.

"Hi there," Seamus uttered breathless between movements. 

Dean cleared his throat before asking, "What you're doing?" Nonetheless, his voice sounded raspy. 

"Dancing."

Dean rolled his eyes, refraining himself from saying 'duh'. 

"Irish dance," Seamus elaborated. 

He stopped dancing, turned the music off and walked to Dean. 

"These are soft shoes," he pointed to his shoes, his toes wiggling, "best for training. I haven't danced in years but my mom bought me this pair during the summer and I thought why not." Seamus panted, wiping sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

Dean blinked twice when a patch of pale skin was revealed. His heart might just have skipped a beat. However, it was beating faster now. 

"How long have you been dancing?" Dean asked, deflective. Seamus had never told him before that he danced. 

Seamus walked to his bed, picking up a bottle of water and took a pull on it. "Started at five or six but stopped when I went to Hogwarts. And I picked it up again over the summer."

"Uh huh." Dean licked his lips involuntarily. 

"Off with your shoes and clothes," Seamus ordered. 

"What?" Dean shouted, caught off guard. 

"Take your shoes and robes off. I want to teach you something," he stated, his lips curling into a smile. 

Five minutes later, Dean was standing in the room, barefoot, in his trousers and white button-down, the sleeves rolled up. 

"Ok. First of all, the cross. It's the starting position for almost every step or dance."

Seamus put his feet together, moved them outwards and placed the right foot in front of the left as he'd done when Dean watched him. 

When Dean tried it and fell over, but Seamus caught him. He tried again but it threw him off balance once more. Seamus chuckled. 

"Try again and then quickly rise to your tiptoes. It's easier," Seamus explained. 

Dean nodded and did as he was told. It was a close call but he managed to stay upright. 

"Now watch me and try to copy my movements. The step is called skip." 

Seamus nodded over his shoulder at Dean, signalising the start. He danced slower than he had when Dean entered. 

Seamus spoke, "Hop, one, two, three," as they danced, setting a rhythm. 

They danced up and down the room for a bit, Dean coordinating the steps easier with time. Though it was really hard sometimes with Seamus’ arse moving right in front of him. 

His forehead was by now damp with sweat and his shirt was almost transparent in some places. He was sure to have aching muscles tomorrow but it didn’t matter, Seamus looked so happy. 

When they stopped, Seamus said, "Not bad for the first time," grinning at Dean. 

He threw his bottle to Dean, letting him drink before speaking again. 

"Let's dance together," Seamus suggested. 

"Oh...Okay." Dean was jittery. 

Seamus whipped his wand and the beds moved back to their original position. Furthermore, he started the music again. They met in the middle of the circle, standing next to each other, looking in opposite directions. Seamus grabbed Dean's right hand with his own, lifting them up. The palms were touching, fingers straight, not interlaced. Seamus' hand felt warm and a bit sweaty against his own. Dean’s heart was drumming in his ears. 

"We’re dancing in circles. Four skips, then we change the direction." 

Dean nodded nervously and without further ado, they began to dance. 

When, in the beginning, Dean could keep up easily, Seamus accelerated the pace. A couple of skips later, Dean got slightly dizzy and when they were supposed to dance in the opposite direction, he fell over, trapping Seamus' body underneath his own. 

They both laughed wholeheartedly. Without thinking it through, Dean closed the remaining distance, sealing Seamus lips briefly with his own. The other Gryffindor wrapped one hand around Dean’s neck and drew him in for more. 

They broke apart when the door was opened loudly and all other Gryffindor boys they shared the room with stood in the door. 

Dean looked up and saw Harry handing Ron two Galleons. Furthermore, Neville grinned at Seamus and said, “Told you it would work.” 

Dean stared, puzzled at the boy still lying underneath him and Seamus shrugged and pulled him in for another kiss. 

_DADA could wait._


End file.
